Scroop
Scroop is the secondary antagonist of Disney's 43rd full-length animated feature film Treasure Planet, which is loosely based on the 1883 book Treasure Island by the late Robert Louis Stevenson. He is a crab/spider-like extraterrestrial who was a crew member of Long John Silver. He was voiced by Michael Wincott, who also played Top Dollar in The Crow, Michael Korda in Metro, and Philo Gant in Strange Days. Personality Scroop is very cruel, murderous, manipulative and devious. He is an intimidating and treacherous pirate who was preparing to kill Jim Hawkins when he was eavesdropping. He is also shown to have a minatory and mysterious nature. He is also quite uncaring, opprobrious, disrespectful and vituperative towards anyone else, even those he claims to be extremely dedicated and loyal to. One of his most despicable plans is when he kills others in a stealthy and surreptitious manner. Despite his dangerous and bloodthirsty nature, he is also very obedient and cooperative when helping Mr. Arrow tie the lifelines, so that the crew members will never float away into space. If given the chance, he would most likely take everything for himself and remove anyone else from his way. Appearance Scroop has an insect-like face with large, bulbous yellow eyes bearing star-like pupils, two large white fangs, and a lower jaw with slim red fangs. Scroop also has long gray hair, which is possibly an attribute that he is elderly. Scroop attributes a spider-like lower body complete with six slender legs which grow from an abdomen with a black shell and a red underbelly and no cephalothorax, unlike real spiders. Scroop also has fang-like red spikes at the tips of his legs. In place of a spider's head is Scroop's hunched and muscular upper body with red claws. His claws also bear a strong resemblance to a scorpion or a crustacean. He wears a tethered purple jacket, a purple sash, and a brown bandanna. History Scroop was one of the many space pirates of Long John Silver's crew hired by Dr. Delbert Doppler on a mission to find the treasure of Captain Nathaniel Flint hiding on Treasure Planet. Scroop made his first appearance when he caught Jim Hawkins eavesdropping on three of Silver's crew planning a mutiny. Scroop crawled down from one of the masts for the RLS Legacy and told Jim "Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business". When Jim calls him "bright eyes", Scroop grabs him by the throat and tells him "Maybe your ears don't work so well". When Jim says "Too bad my nose works just fine", Scroop raises his grip as the rest of Silver's crew come to watch. One of the crew members named Krailoni encourages an argumentative and quarrelsome brawl between Scroop and Jim. However, when Captain Amelia's right-hand man named Mr. Arrow, arrives, it forces them to stop. Arrow later harasses Scroop for threatening Jim and Silver aims his cyborg eye on him. When Arrow leaves, Scroop has an angry look on his face. Scroop later appears when the RLS Legacy enters a black hole and appears helping Mr. Arrow tie the lifelines, so that the crew members do not float away into space. Scroop later cuts Arrow's lifeline and sends him into the black hole. Unfortunately, Scroop took Arrow's hat and reported his loss to Captain Amelia, and he framed Jim Hawkins for his death by removing Arrow's entire lifeline to make it seem as if Jim forgot to tie up Arrow's lifeline. Amelia and the rest of the crew blame Jim for Arrow's death. But, when Silver and his sidekick Morph notice Scroop's evil smile, Silver figures that it must have been him who cut Arrow's lifeline. Scroop later on appears spying on Silver and Jim, as Silver tries to tell Jim that Arrow's death was not his fault. Hence, Scroop learns Silver has a weakness for Jim. Later, inside the ship, Scroop appears with Silver who grabs him by the throat, threatens to make Scroop join Arrow if he ever pulls another stunt like that again, and throws him into a barrel of purps. Scroop then graps a purp with one of his claws, and starts to harass Silver about his weakness for Jim Hawkins in front of the rest of his crew. Silver then tells his crew that he was pretending to like Jim to save himself from Scroop's wrath, unaware that Jim was hiding in the purp barrel at the time. When the crew finally arrived at Treasure Planet after their semi-successful mutiny, Scroop stayed behind on the ship. When he caught Jim, the robot B.E.N., and Morph sneaking on board the ship to try and disable the ship's laser cannon, Scroop begins to chase Jim while B.E.N. tries to disable the laser cannon. Morph turns himself into a pie and throws himself at Scroop's face, but Scroop throws Morph into the ship's pipes. Jim hides behind a corner and points a gun at Scroop which forces him to stop. But, when B.E.N. accidentally disconnects the ship's lights, Scroop takes advantage of this and hides on the ceiling ready to attack Jim. However, when Morph comes out of one of the pipes, turns himself into a glove and pokes Scroop in the eyes which forces him to grunt, Jim notices Scroop and Scroop punches Jim to the floor which causes Jim to lose grip of his gun. The two start a physical fight until B.E.N. accidentally deactivates the ship's artificial gravity which causes both Scroop and Jim to float through the ceiling and onto one of the ship's masts. Jim then grabs onto the flag and loses his gun as Scroop climbs to the rope which the flag is tied to. When Scroop reaches the top, he begins to cut the rope, planning on sending Jim into space like Mr. Arrow, and says "Do say hello to Mr. Arrow for me". Jim tricks Scroop to lunging at him and yells "Tell him yourself!". Scroop lunges at Jim which causes him to become tangled in the flag which rips off of the rope. When Scroop notices that he is floating upwards in space, he eventually screams in horror and floats off into space while still tangled in the flag. He is eventually suffocated to death in the vacuum of space. Trivia *Scroop's death is ironically similar to that of Mr. Arrow's demise. *Although he is the secondary antagonist, Scroop turned out to be more dangerous than Silver. *Scroop is the only Disney villain who rises to his death. *Scroop's supervising animators are Ken Duncan and Glen Keane. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Pirates Category:Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Thugs Category:Incriminators Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Game Changer Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Enforcer Category:Barbarian Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Servant of Hero Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Envious Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Trickster